Dying Flames
by Chilled Souls of the Forgotten
Summary: She had a shattered family. A heart of flame, slowly dying. She is what some would call the 'Embodiment of the Leopard'. And, when her end in one life leads to the beginning of another, how will a certain company react to this mysteriously deadly creature? She needs their trust. I guess there's only one problem, though; She's a 12-year old feigning the age of 20. Yavanna help her.
1. Prologue: Meeting the Elder

**A/N; Well, hello! :D**

**usjnfdvyasdbprogaerygvb**

**My other story is on hiatus until I finish this one, I'M SORRY. INSPIRATION IS LIKE A... I dunno, but I've lost my spark for Lyght. .-.**

**Oh, well. Fellheart is here~!**

**And that's not even her real name. xD I'll tell you what it is in the afternotes.**

**Let's start this book!**

**.:PROLOGUE:.**

The bright, scorching desert sun shone over the park, the leaves of the palo verde trees swaying and rustling in the heated breeze. Within the canopy of the largest palo verde tree sat a lone figure in the crook of two of the larger limbs, resting about seven feet in the air. She rested her head against her balled-up black cloak, and she sighed, tapping her foot to the tune of the music playing from her fifth-gen iTouch.

In her hands was a large, leather-bound sketching book. She swiftly etched the grey lines into the paper, every so often clicking the button of her silver mechanical pencil. Several minutes passed, and she grinned at the image before her.

She had spent the past three days drawing characters from the Hobbit, and she had just finished drawing a quite detailed Gandalf. He was leaning quite heavily on his staff, a mischievous quirk to his lips, and the same laughing sparkle in his eyes that he had when he had examined the stone trolls with ill-suppressed glee in _the Hobbit; An Unexpected Journey_. His hat tilted off slightly to the left, and, as she added the last few finishing strands of hair to his bushy eyebrows and beard, she noticed that he was a bit darker than she had intended.

Shrugging to herself, she flitted to another, rather old (If old is fourteen days is old) drawing that she was still working on.

Smaug the Terrible.

She was busying herself with perfecting the sheen of his scales, the vast array of emotions displayed in his great eye as he surveyed his newly-acquired hoard.

Yes, this dark-blond girl, clad in a deep-teal with frayed jean shorts, was a complete Middle-Earth know-it-all. Whenever someone said a name wrong or whenever someone stated a fact incorrectly, her secondary instinct for correcting people with an incredibly snarky comment would kick in. That left her with only a small band of friends, unfortunately, and only reinforced her solitary attitude towards everyone.

She was about halfway done with etching the shading in on the scales of his massive head, when an older man, dressed in grey sneakers, a white t-shirt and grey pants strode into the park, taking respite from the June sun under the small armada.

"Hello, sir!" She chirped, pausing her music. She flicked the stray strand of deep blue hair out of her face, and into the locks of hair where they belonged. If he was startled by her sudden appearance, he didn't show it.

"Why hello, miss. I would greet you eye-to-eye, but I am having a bit of trouble finding you." At this, she grinned even more, and called to him, "Up here!" and tapped against the wood. When he set eyes upon her, her smile vanished into her usual stoic face, always emotionless.

"What brings you by this dead... Grassy... Park?" She used the usual blunt and stuttering humor she did with her friends, almost always resulting in a smile from one of them. Her voice was deep for a female, and she looked to be only about eighteen, with her five-foot two height and build that resembled a twenty-year-old.

Everyone thought her to be an adult, when she was only twelve. Her immense knowledge only added to that fact.

"Well, I was just passing through, miss..." He trailed off. She huffed. "Only if you tell me your name first." She eyed him carefully. He looked like Ian McKellen while he was wearing his beard, and wig, but without his grey robes. The elder looked at her with an equally calculating gaze.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Grey." He responded. She twitched her ear, and pulled her black and red Sony headset off of her head completely, to have them rest on her neck, the earpieces creating an oddly comforting presence on her protruding collar bone. "Another who never gives their real name to strangers? Good choice, my friend. Many call me the _Vs'shtak Usjalil,_ or the Draconic Lady, while others just call me Fellheart, or Fell." Grey simply nodded, eyeing Fell curiously.

"May I see what you are working on, miss Fell?" She huffed. "You wanna see it up in the tree or down there?" Without waiting for an answer, she tucked her iTouch and pencil in her pocket, and bit the spine of her book (which had a great amount of bite marks on it), and grasped the branches with her arms and legs. She loosened her grip, and soon she was hanging upside down on the tree. With a well-practiced foot, she let her legs fall from the branch, and swung them over to the branch below hers. She dropped onto that branch with wasted grace, and then leaped the remaining three feet, landing with a small thump. She dropped her book into her hand, and flipped through the pages towards her image of Smaug.

With nearly silent footsteps on the crackling crass, she winced, and jogged over to the man. Once her feet hit the shaded concrete, she sighed, wiggling her bare toes. "Here you go, Gray." She handed the book towards the elder, who first eyes her strangely, then eyed the detailed piece with obvious wonder. "So, you, too, are a fan of Tolkien's works?" He asked, running his fingers lightly over the pencil work.

When he looked over to Fell, he noticed that her eyes had visibly darkened as she watched his every movements carefully. He was nearly two feet taller than herself, and it was only when her mood had suddenly shifted did she notice.

"Yes, I am." She replied carefully, and the elder eyed her warily. "Have you ever thought about going on an adventure in those lands?" Fell looked up, and into his eyes, paying more attention to her peripheral vision than what she was looking at.

"Yes, I have. I've thought it over for many a month, and, I say, I would gladly, though reluctantly accept any offer."

Little did she know, as he nodded with a soft humm at her statement and handed her back her book, that her words would change her life.

Forever.

.:~~~:.

**A/N;**

**Well!**

**Here's the boss prologue. :D**

**Now, for her name!**

**It's Blaidye~! :3**

**It's pronounced 'Blae-dh-yah'. I don't know. Don't ask.**

**OOH! :D**

**I'm actually gonna have a storyline thought out! xD**

**Well, anyways. Loves.**

**~Chill**


	2. Chapter 1: Still Dead and Still Living

**A/N; **

**Well, here's your next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**This is going to be a typical. I am internally fangirling over Richard Armitage, so she's going to cough **

**out the main actor's names somewhere. xD**

**Let us read!**

**.:~~~:.**

.:CHAPTER ONE:.

Her parents started yelling at each other again.

With an annoyed huff and a low snarl of something along the lines of "Shut up before I sew your vocal cords to your throat," She plugged her small earpieces into her head, and turned up her music. Pressing the shuffle button, she thought back to her meeting with the elder an exact four months ago.

She hugged her black single-shoulder Adidas backpack closer to her body as she could see her year-old sister, Wyng, start to whimper behind her, and the faint voice of her aggravated mother filtered in over her music.

"... Oh, look at what you've done now!" To which her father replied, "What I'VE done?! You're..." She tuned them out, resorting to staring out the window. No matter how much she wanted to stop their fighting, they wouldn't listen to her.

Nobody but her band of long-gone friends had listened to her.

She smirked at the bitter irony of the lyrics that were playing.

"_Don't blink, they won't even miss you at all..."_

With a suppressed smile, she drew the dagger that she had gotten for her twelfth birthday, nearly a year prior. It had ridges in its hilt that made it fit her right hand specifically, and the inwards-curved blade was double-sided, with the outer edge being just like any other blade, whilst the inside edge was serrated. A streak of black ran along the chilling silver of the blade, and a dark emerald rested near where her palm would lay, whilst a bright jade, laced with thin streaks of white was barely visible through the cracks of her fingers. She sheathed the blade as soon as she had drawn it.

Kelvaer(a two-year-old boy) suddenly began screaming, the two-year old's eyes wide with fear. Jacklynn(a pouty eight-yearer), Wyng, and her parents were soon doing the same.

She only had the chance to blink before the other car crashed theirs off of the Cliffside.

And her iTouch decided to play another ironic set of lyrics.

"_We're going down, down..._

_Down, down..._

_Down, down..._

_A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it."_

_.:~~:._

There was a rather deep-voiced scream.

All of the dwarrows who had gathered around Thorin, ready to follow him into the dining room, stopped at the noise coming from the other side of the door.

Thorin drew his blade, before warily opening the round door. What he saw on the other side made his jaw go slack with surprise.

There, laying with their right arm twisted funnily beneath her, lay a woman dressed in the strangest garb that he's ever seen.

She wore a strange, pitch-black shirt with words that said "_BATTERED, BROKEN, BEATEN, BUT I STILL WON'T BOW." _In white, with faded and torn blue-grey trousers. At her belt lay a sheath for a foot-long dagger, curved towards her person. Her shoes looked like they were meant for long-distance traveling, as they went up to her ankle, but the material that they were made of was strange.

Behind Thorin, everyone who could see her murmured with surprise as she gave a low half-growl, half-grunt as she sat herself up, and clutched her right shoulder, wincing. When she saw Thorin, her eyes widened. She immediately went to grab her gadder, but the movement aggravated her shoulder, and she simply glared at him, her chilling blue-green eyes locking with stormy grey-blue.

"Well?" She huffed, and, still clutching her shoulder, she stood up. She let her arm lay limply and she grabbed her heavy pack, and went to shoulder it, but clearly thought better, and just held onto it.

"Who are you?" Thorin asked, and the girl's eyes widened once more. "No." She laughed, backing up nervously. "Nohoh, no, no no. That- You're not Richard. Or Thorin." His eyes narrowed as she said his name.

She tripped, and fell backwards with a muffled yelp, and Gandalf pushed through to her. "Wha-..." She narrowed her eyes, carefully assessing the wizard's face. Tilting her head to the side as she stood and spoke quietly, "_Grey?!"_ The wizard merely nodded. "My lady Fellheart, it seems that you have come in the nick of time." She looked him over again, and she closed her eyes, muttering something under her breath. "More like 'died in the nick of time'." She ground out, digging her long fingernails into her palm, feeling something sticky pool out from between her fingers.

"Four months, four days. It was on the fourth day of the month of October, nearly exactly four months apart from our first meeting." She sighed, and looked up to the sky, creating a low clicking noise in the back of her throat.

Gandalf placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "We best get inside." He said calmly.

Fell huffed. "You're gonna have to carry me. Because Richard Armitage just threatened me with his sword, and Ian McKellen just touched me."

And, she fainted, crumpling over and landing face-first in the dirt.

.:~~:.

**A/N:**

**WOO**

**Another chapter for you lovlies!**

**Good for me. I have a storyline. .-.**

**alyvdoucafvsd**

**NOOO**

**WHY MUST YOU FAAAIIINTT**

**Fell; WOuldn't you if your two, possibly three, most ADORED actors/movie characters are standing before you, and you've just died?**

**Me;... Shaddap.**

**liusdbcyVHB**

**Well, I love to hear from you all! R&R, my lovlies!**

**OH. And, I'll have a pic of her dagger that I've drawn on my page.**

**((Nearly typo'd 'Face' instead of 'page'. xD Dunno how that happened.))**

**~Chill**


End file.
